I ain't no angel, I never was (Traducción)
by StandingInTheWayOfTheLight
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo una vez más todas estas emociones? Había prometido no dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran mis decisiones, mi camino. Había tomado la decisión correcta, había hecho lo que era necesario, había salvado a mi gente. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si lo hubiese perdido todo? Comienza desde el final del 2x15
1. All you had to do was stay

**Llevaba tiempo queriendo traducir el fanfic que comencé en Inglés y después de, digamos un largo tiempo, al fin me he puesto las pilas y me he decidido a publicar la traducción.**

 **Gracias a que ya he terminado las clases, es muy probable que traduzca un cap por semana o incluso más :)**

 **¿Por qué me he decidido a traducirlo? Porque me niego a aceptar lo que han hecho en la serie y por lo tanto quiero que más gente sea feliz ignorando lo que han hecho :3**

 **Aviso que no todo será un camino de rosas, pero como dicen la única forma de que los hombres malos ganen es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada, y en mi historia los buenos no se quedan de brazos cruzados.**

 **El fanfic comienza desde el final del episodio 2x15 cambiando el rumbo de la tercera temporada por completo. Parte desde el punto de Lexa al volver a su campamento después de la retirada aunque todo lo que ocurre en el 2x16 sigue ocurriendo aquí.**

 **Normalmente estará escrito desde el punto de vista de Lexa aunque algunas veces cambiaré al de Clarke.**

 **Ya no os entretengo más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo una vez más todas estas emociones? Había prometido no dejar que mis sentimientos nublaran mis decisiones, mi camino. Había tomado la decisión correcta, había hecho lo que era necesario, había salvado a mi gente.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si lo hubiese perdido todo? No tiene sentido, los que antes estaban atrapados en jaulas ahora estaban sanos y salvos, y las personas de Mount Weather habían prometido no molestarnos nunca más, había cumplido mi deber como Heda, había salvado tantas almas esta noche, pero el peso de las almas que había dejado atrás estaba ahogándome.

 _No te mientas a ti misma, solamente hay un alma que te importa._

" _Realmente me importa Clarke, pero tome esta decisión con la cabeza y no con el corazón."_

Mientras recordaba ese momento me di cuenta, descubrí la razón por la que estaba sintiendo tanta melancolía; tal vez había hecho lo correcto como Heda, pero como Lexa, había cometido el peor de los errores. Al fin había encontrado paz después de Costia, sentía que alguien me entendía de nuevo, que ya no tenía que tomar las decisiones más duras sola. Y lo había destruido para siempre.

Tan pronto como llegué al campamento y entré en mi tienda, comencé a golpear el primer objeto que vi con los puños. Seguí golpeándolo hasta que unos brazos agarraron mis hombros y me alejaron del poste.

-¡Em Pleni Heda! _(¡Basta, Comandante!)_

-Indra… Déjame sola, ahora.

-No puedo hacer eso Comandante, hiciste lo correcto, hemos traído a nuestra gente de vuelta, no tienes por qué castigarte a ti misma por huir, nadie te verá jamás como una cobarde, sino como nuestra salvadora.

Así que Indra pensaba que todo esto era por la orden de retirada, que amargamente divertido.

Nada más ver mi cambio de expresión, Indra comprendió mis verdaderos motivos.

-¡No puedo creer que todo esto esté causado por esa estúpida chica celeste! ¡Debería haberla matado en el instante en el que entró en nuestra tienda!

No pude seguir controlándome, aparte los brazos de Indra bruscamente y la empujé hacia la salida.

-¡Shof op Indra _(Cállate, Indra)_ ,fuera de mi tienda!

Indra me dirigió una última mirada de desaprobación y se marchó.

Me dejé caer hasta que toqué el suelo, levante mis rodillas y las rodeé con mis brazos, enterrando después mi cara entre ellos, destellos de todo lo que había ocurrido aquí invadieron mi mente. Cuando Clarke defendió la lealtad de Octavia, cuando me dijo que aún me importaba Gustus y que aún me perseguía el recuerdo de Costia. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona a la que solo conocía desde hace unos días pudiese leerme tan fácilmente, cómo pudo ver a través de la barrera que había tardado tanto tiempo en crear…? Y después, el beso y lo asustada que estaba cuando Clarke se separó; no estaba planeado, ni siquiera pasó por mi mente que Clarke reciprocara el beso, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. Pero cuando Clarke dijo "todavía no estoy lista" una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en mi interior, una llama que desearía no haber avivado.

No lloraría, no podía permitirme ser débil, no ahora.

Con una mueca de dolor retire los guantes de mis manos para descubrir mis nudillos heridos.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba y salí de la tienda para buscar a Nyko pero algo llamó mi atención, vi a Lincoln, sin ataduras. Él se paró en seco y me observó, sus ojos rogándome que le dejara ir. Asentí en su dirección y salió corriendo del campamento. Yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo...

Negué con la cabeza y continué el camino hacia la tienda de Nyko. Cuando entré encontré el lugar vacío y entonces recordé que Nyko estaba ayudando a las personas que habíamos salvado. Cambié de dirección y me dirigí hacia la tienda donde estaban siendo atendidos.

-Comandante.

-Nyko, ¿cómo se encuentran?

-Están bien en general, solamente cansados debido a la pérdida de sangre y la deshidratación. Un tema más importante que quería comentar contigo, algunos de ellos quieren volver a Polis donde viven sus familias.

-Comprendo, ¿cuándo estarán en las condiciones adecuadas para partir?

-Dentro d días, pero Heda, la gente del pueblo celeste probablemente romperá nuestra tregua, ¿es sabio dejar el campamento sin protección?

Noté como Nyko no me culpaba pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Nyko, no debes mentirme, Ron ai ridiyo op _. (Di la verdad)_

-Perdonadme, Heda, lo que quería decir es que nos retiramos y los abandonamos por lo que ellos podrían querer vengarse y si te vas con algunos de nuestros guerreros para proteger a aquellos que van a ir a Polis, el campamento estará en peligro ahora que la mayoría de las tropas están regresando a sus clanes.

-No te preocupes Nyko, veré que puedo hacer para garantizar que no solo llegaremos a Polis, sino que también el campamento estará a salvo.

-Sha, Heda. _(Si, Comandante)_

-Cambiando de tema, ¿puedes curar mis puños?

Nyko me miró, sus ojos mostrando una mirada curiosa pero no verbalizó sus preguntas. Simplemente asintió y se encargó de tratar mis manos.

Cuando terminó, nos despedimos y volví a mi tienda, echándome en la cama después de haber retirado mi armadura. Cerré los ojos pero no pude dormir. Imágenes de Clarke siendo asesinada era lo único que invadía mi mente. Necesitaba encontrar algún lugar donde encontrar un atisbo de paz por lo que me levanté y salí de la tienda una vez más, dejé el campamento y caminé hasta que encontré el árbol que Anya y yo solíamos trepar cuando terminaba mi entrenamiento diario. Trepé hasta llegar a la plataforma de madera que construimos cerca del punto más alto y apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco. Siempre me gustaron las vistas que tenía este lugar y, finalmente después de un rato, me quedé dormida.

Me desperté al atardecer y decidí volver al campamento, seguramente Indra estaría buscándome.

Como esperaba, mientras me acercaba a mi tienda vi a Indra, pero me paré en seco cuando las dos figuras que la acompañaban se dieron la vuelta.

Octavia y Lincoln. En mi campamento. En frente de mi tienda. Hablando con Indra. Por qué.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó hasta que recibí el primer golpe. Sentí un puñetazo en el lado derecho de mi cara, retrocedí. Mi subconsciente, mientras mi mente seguía asimilando la situación, reaccionó al siguiente golpe y rápidamente esquive el segundo, mis brazos agarraron los hombros de mi atacante y mi rodilla se hundió en su estómago. Después me lancé sobre su cuerpo, mi mente despertó justo para evitar que mi puño alcanzara su objetivo en el último momento. Parpadeé y descubrí la identidad de mi agresor.

-¿Octavia?

-¡Tú, puta zorra, todo esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa! ¡Voy a matarte!

Mientras jadeaba, no paró de forcejear por lo que necesité aplicar más fuerza para mantenerla atrapada. Mis guerreros empezaron a acercarse con las espadas desenfundadas.

-¡Deteneros! No deis un paso más, ninguno de vosotros. Lincoln ayúdame y controla a tu pareja.

-Mis disculpas, Heda.

Con la ayuda de Lincoln, nos levantamos. Cuando la adrenalina finalmente abandonó mi sistema, saboreé sangre y toqué mi labio con la lengua, sintiendo un corte. Asintiendo a Lincoln, empezó a hablar:

-Hemos venido buscando a Clarke, después de llegar al campamento Jaha esta mañana, Clarke no entro con el resto de nuestra gente, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Octavia empezó a sospechar y, tras discutir con Bellamy, descubrimos que Clarke se fue debido a que no podía soportar ver a su gente y recordar lo que había hecho para salvarla. Nos fuimos del campamento inmediatamente. Pensamos que quizás tú sabrías algo sobre su localización.

Miedo. Todo lo que sentía era miedo. Mi respiración agitada. Clarke estaba desaparecida en mitad del bosque, sola, lo que la convertía en la presa perfecta. Bellamy. Bellamy la dejó ir aun sabiendo los peligros de estas tierras. El miedo se convirtió en rabia, la cual se reflejó en mi tono al hablar.

-Ensillar mi caballo y dos más para Lincoln y Octavia. Indra tú estarás a cargo hasta que vuelva.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi tienda para coger todo lo necesario cuando un grupo de guerreros se interpusieron en mi camino. No tenía tiempo para esto… pero lo que ocurrió me dejó sin palabras.

-Heda, déjanos unirnos en la búsqueda. Le debemos nuestra libertad y sería un honor ayudarla ahora.

Estaba esperando una discusión, no esto. Clarke había logrado ganarse el respeto de mi clan y mi traición cortó más profundo.

-De acuerdo, entonces serán seis caballos.

Cuando recogimos todo lo necesario, cabalgamos hacia el bosque para buscar a Clarke.

Seguimos un rastro que probablemente pertenecía a Clarke, cuando de repente oímos aullidos seguidos de un disparo. Cabalgamos más rápido hasta llegar a un claro donde encontramos a Clarke que estaba siendo atacada por una manada de lobos.

-¡Atacadlos!

Grité atrayendo la atención de los lobos que dejaron a Clarke y comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros pero Clarke salió corriendo en otra dirección, seguida por tres de las bestias.

-¡Distraedlos mientras sigo a Clarke!

Cabalgué hasta que alcancé a Clarke. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando un lobo chocó contra mi caballo, tirándome al suelo.

Me levanté rápidamente y esquivé al lobo, desenvainé mi espada y la hundí en su pecho. Sin perder un segundo, seguí el sonido de otro disparo. Vi a Clarke acabando con otro de los lobos. El último apareció detrás de ella, abalanzándose.

-¡Clarke, al suelo!

Clarke reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar las garras del lobo mientras yo giré mi brazo cortando su cuerpo. Me acerqué y acabé con su vida. Justo cuando me volví jadeando para comprobar que Clarke estaba bien, me encontré con el arma de Clarke apuntándome directamente junto a dos orbes azules que ya no reflejaban la amplitud del cielo, se habían reducido a una mirada helada que atravesó mi alma.

-confié en ti, tomé decisiones difíciles porque creí en ti, porque realmente pensé que mereceríamos algo mejor, que podríamos salvar a nuestra gente juntas.

Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, mostrando todo el dolor que había estado cargando durante tanto tiempo mientras continuó hablando.

-Todo lo que tenías que haber hecho era quedarte, te dejé entrar porque pensé que habías cambiado, que no eras ya una persona sin corazón cuando me dijiste que confiabas en mí. ¡Confié en mi corazón como hacen los tontos y acabé perdiendo mi humanidad al causar un genocidio!

-Clarke no sé qué ha pasado pero necesitaba actuar como una líder. Como ya dije, el deber hacia mi gente siempre irá primero. Y sé que nunca será suficiente pero lo siento, por todo. Sin embargo tienes que entender lo que hice porque ambas somos líderes y como tales no debemos dudar cuando la vida de las personas a las que protegemos está en peligro.

Una carcajada amarga escapó de los labios de Clarke, una risa vacía que solo pertenece a las personas que ya no son capaces de preocuparse por nada. Y yo era la razón por la que una de las más brillantes estrellas que había tocado la tierra había muerto. Con tono sarcástico me respondió:

-Entonces voy a actuar como la líder que se supone que soy una vez más, y realmente me importa Comandante, y espero que entiendas que estoy tomando esta decisión siguiendo a la razón y no al corazón. Jus drein jus daun _. (La sangre pide sangre)_

No fui consciente cuando la bala alcanzó mi pecho, ni tampoco cuando caí al suelo y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya llamado la atención por lo menos.**

 **En todos los capítulos los títulos están sacados de canciones que iré nombrando.**

 **El título del fanfic pertenece a No Angel de Birdy; y el título del capítulo a Taylor Swift con All you had to do was stay.**

 **El uso de cursiva es para indicar pensamientos.**

 **La cursiva entre "" son flashbacks.**

 **Y la cursiva entre () son traducciones del Trigedasleng.**


	2. Have you been broken?

**Buenas tardes,**

 **sé que dije que subiría un capítulo por semana pero he tenido un finde un poco complicadito.**

 **Intentaré tener otro cap más para este finde :)**

 **El título del capítulo es de Birdy con la canción All you never say**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Clarke**

Lexa simplemente permaneció ahí, sin hacer nada. La situación me hizo pensar que lo estaba imaginando todo, que realmente no apreté el gatillo, que realmente no me había convertido en un monstruo, que aún podía ser la buena. Pero entonces una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

 _"¿Eso te hizo sentirte mejor?"_

Las palabras de Lexa resonaron en mi cabeza. Perdí mi fuerza, solté la pistola que cayó al suelo. Era un monstruo, me había convertido en aquello contra lo que había peleado. No podía parar de llorar y temblar.

-¡Clarke! ¿Qué ha pasado? Lincoln y yo escuchamos un disparo asi que te seguimos tan pronto como terminamos con los lobos, los cuales, por cierto, eran enormes. ¿Te ha encontrado Lexa o no la has visto...?

La cara de Octavia se volvió pálida.

-No no no no Clarke, ¿qué has hecho?

Paré de temblar y llorar y me giré hacia Octavia.

-Le disparé, porque dejó a nuestra gente morir, porque la justicia debe llevarse a cabo asi como hizo ella con Finn.

Le respondí con una voz fría. No podía sentir nada. No podía, sería mucho más facil no sentir, mucho más facil.

-¡No Clarke! Lo que hizo Lexa no es lo mismo. La odio, de verdad que la odio pero Lexa lo hizo para salvar a su gente, no estaba haciéndolo por ningún tipo de rabia interna. Los terrestres no lo verán de la misma forma que tu lo ves, nos masacrarán, ¡Clarke deja de actuar tan ciegamente por seguir tus malditos sentimientos!

-¡Entonces no me hagas tener que hacer más elecciones! ¡Vamos Octavia! ¡Vuelve atrás en el tiempo y decide todo lo que tuve que decidir yo! Siente la culpa mientras hundes un cuchillo dentro de una de las pocas personas que te importaron o lucha una guerra perdida contra un ejército que no puedes derrotar y observa como todas las personas que lucharon y hicieron sacrificios para llegar a la tierra mueren por nada. Y entonces elige entre dejar que un misil mate a cientos de inocentes o arriesgar la vida de tu hermano, la vida de tus amigos y todo el plan para acabar con Mount Weather. Piensa que merecemos más, deja que alguien más se acerque a ti para que luego te traicione o acepta que los sentimientos son inútiles y vive una vida vacía. Y al final, tira de la palanca que causó un genocidio o deja que los hombres de Mount Weather maten a toda tu gente. Oh, y lo más importante, aguanta la responsabilidad y el peso de estas acciones para que nadie de la gente a la que aprecias tenga que hacerlo.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir, yo solo ...

La detuve.

-¿Entonces qué Octavia? ¿Te persiguen todas esas almas? ¿Estás segura de que entiendes todo lo que he hecho para que puedas juzgarme y decirme cuando debería seguir mis sentimientos y cuando no?

-Vosotras dos, esto acaba ahora mismo. Este no es el momento, tenemos que ayudar a la Comandante inmediatamente.

No pensé que podría reaccionar tan rápido a las palabras de Lincoln. Hace un momento estaba paralizada y ahora estaba quitándole la armadura a Lexa para poder analizar la herida. La sangre fluía desde la herida de bala que se encontraba en la parte alta de su pecho. La herida estaba en su lado izquierdo, a bastante distancia del corazón así que no lo podía haber alcanzado. De todas formas no podía imaginar donde estaba la bala y cuanto daño había causado.

-La bala no ha tocado su corazón pero no puedo ver el estado de sus pulmones ni sus costillas.

-Entonces debemos quitarle toda la parte de arriba.

-Eso no es conveniente, si una costilla esta rota el movimiento puede causar mas daño, por no hablar de que se ha golpeado la cabeza.

-¡Pero necesitamos saber lo serio que es!

-¡Ugh! Vale siéntala cuidadosamente.

Mientras Lincoln y Octavia movían a Lexa un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Me di cuenta de que respiraba con dificultades pero por suerte no había sangre saliendo de su boca.

Cuando solo le quedaban las vendas alrededor de sus pechos Lincoln la tumbó otra vez mientras Octavia utilizaba sus rodillas para posar la cabeza de Lexa.

Entonces ví sus cicatrices, demasiadas cicatrices para una chica que podía tener cuantos, ¿tal vez dos o tres años más que yo? Sacudí mi cabeza, no era el mejor momento para fijarme en ello. Desgarré parte de su ropa y ordené a Lincoln que hiciese presión con ellas en la herida. Examiné su torso, estaba hinchado. Palpé cuidadosamente alrededor de la herida. Mientras tocaba una de sus costillas, Lexa soltó un quejido. Suspirando nerviosamente comencé a hablar.

-Una de sus costillas está fracturada, tal vez paró la bala, en el peor caso la bala podría haber perforado su pulmón pero no está saliendo sangre de su boca así que quiero creer que estamos en el primer caso. La herida de su cabeza no es muy grave pero deberíamos echarle un ojo. Necesitamos inmovilizar su costilla tan bien como podamos y llevarla a algún sitio donde pueda ser tratada.

-Mount Weather. Está a sólo una hora y media en caballo desde aquí. Algunos de nosotros íbamos a volver allí para empezar a hacernos cargo de los cuerpos y buscar equipamiento y tecnología útil.

Las palabras de Octavia me tensaron pero no podía vacilar. Podía salvar su vida, al menos, podía remediar este error. Entonces me di cuenta que no quería ningun alma más que me atormentase. Era muy egoista, lo encontré irónico, la acababa de disparar, se estaba muriendo, y la quería salvar para no ser responsable de otro asesinato.

-De acuerdo, debemos encontrar el caballo de Lexa y partir.

Los tres grounders que se habían quedado atras nos alcanzaron junto con el caballo de Lexa. Sus caras reflejaron rabia pura cuando vieron la condición de su Heda pero no teniamos tiempo para esto.

-Volved al campamento e informad a Indra que la Comandante está herida y que vamos a Mount Weather para tratarla. Nadie debe saber esto a parte de Indra. ¿Está claro? Ya explicaré todo cuando Indra llegue.

-De acuerdo, Clarke del pueblo Celeste.

Bueno eso fue bastante fácil.

-Te respetan como una líder.

Me dijo Lincoln al imaginar mi sorpresa.

-Pero una terrible, de todas formas, continuemos. Necesito algo para inmovilizar su costilla, unas vendas me servirían.

-Tengo unas cuantas en mi bolsa, espera.

Lincoln alcanzó su caballo y cogió varios objetos.

-Ten, aquí tienes, esto debería ayudar con su hemorragia.

Me dió una jarra con una crema amarilla dentro. La abrí y comencé a aplicarla en su cabeza, luego en su pecho, y finalmente, tras sentarla, conmencé a cubrirle el torso, su espalda y su hombro izquierdo con las vendas. Mientras, Lexa gruñía otra vez.

-Clarke, ¿por qué hay tres como tú?

Me sobresalté y mire a Lexa a la cara. Me estaba mirando, parpadeando, tratando de centrar su mirada.

-¡Lexa! No te muevas, tu costilla está rota y tienes una bala dentro de tu pecho, ¿me entiendes?

-Si, eso creo ... Clarkes.

Octavia no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vale ... debes de haberte golpeado contra el suelo con bastante fuerza. No hay varias Clarkes, solo una. Ahora vamos a ayudarte a levantarte. Tienes que controlar tu respiración, respira tan relajadamente como puedas.

Estaba despierta, iba a estar bien. No podría soportar la carga de otra vida, especialmente no la suya. Mientras la levantábamos del suelo y comenzábamos a andar hacia su caballo, ella se encogió de dolor.

-Sigue mi voz Lexa, inspira ... expira. Vale, otra vez ...

Sorprendentemente, Lexa no intentó luchar contra mis órdenes, las siguió. Llegamos a su caballo el cual instintivamente se tumbó para que Lexa pudiese subir fácilmente.

\- Clarke, tu deberías ir con ella, intenta que no se mueva todo lo posible. Nosotros guiaremos el caballo a través del bosque.

Me giré y miré a Lexa, todos sus musculos estaban tensados, intentando no caerse. Y entonces vi su tatuaje. Cubría toda su espalda. Dos formas llameantes cubrían ambos lados de su espalda y en el medio un extraño símbolo de tinta seguía su columna vertebral.

-¿Entonces ...?

-Oh, sí, sí, haremos eso.

Monté detrás de Lexa y cogí una rienda con una mano y puse la otra en el abdomen de Lexa. Esto la hizo tensarse aún más hasta que oyó mi voz y se calmó.

-Vale, esto va a doler, intentaré mantenerte quieta pero vamos a cabalgar así que será un poco difícil. Simplemente céntrate en algo y recuerda respirar calmadamente.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Empezamos nuestro camino hacia Mount Weather. Al principio, Lexa demostró un autocontrol increíble sobre el dolor pero según pasaba el tiempo, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y temblar mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

La mantuve con fuerza y más cerca.

-Clarke ... sé que no viniste a la tierra para esto. Pero esto no es el Arca. Y tu gente te eligió para liderarles porque, aunque no lo creas, tú eres una mujer fuerte capaz conseguir de muchas cosas; sacrificando a la vez muchsa otras.

Y probablemente piensas que eres un monstruo, pero eso no es así. Tú sigues a tus sentimientos y yo nunca pensé que los sentimientos podrían dar tanta fuerza. Pero dejaste que tus demonios tomasen el control sobre tus acciones y ahora por ello estas siendo guiada a un camino que sólo te causa tristeza. Usa tu cabeza para guiar tus sentimientos porque sin control pueden ser devastadores.

No podía entenderla, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, ¡por Dios, intenté matarla! Pero ella estaba ahora dándome consejos sin una pizca de rencor en su voz. Al contrario, todo lo que su voz me transmitía era comprensión. Y eso no ayudaba. Perdí mi camino en el momento en el que incineré a trescientas personas. Pero ella me decía que yo era una mujer fuerte, si solo supiese lo rota que me encontraba... Mis demonios ya eran demasiado grandes. ¿Podría volver a sentirme inocente algún día? ¿Podría volver a sentirme viva?

Mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos sentí como mi brazo se humedecía, sorprendida miré a Lexa y vi horrorizada como la sangre estaba traspasando las vendas y bajaba por su cuerpo. Su cabeza empezó a caer mientras intentaba desesperadamente mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa no te duermas! Lexa por favor...

Empecé a sollozar. ¿Por qué le disparé?

 _Porque la odias, porque por su culpa has matado a cientos de personas, porque te traicionó, porque te mintió._

¡No! ¡Si tuviese otra oportunidad no volvería a hacerlo! Mi madre tenía razón, no existe la gente buena. Ninguno de nosotros somos inocentes pero tenemos que hacer el bien lo mejor que podamos.

-Lincoln tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡está perdiendo demasiada sangre!

Los caballos empezaron a ir más rapido, Lexa estaba inconsciente. Levanté mi mano y hice presión en su herida y en su costilla rota para que no saliese más sangre.

Alcanzamos Mount Weather después de diez agonizantes minutos.

-¡No disparéis! ¡Clarke! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Escuché a Marcus con varios soldados andando hacia nosotros mientras desmontábamos.

-¡Marcus! ¿Hay algun médico aquí? Lexa ... quiero decir, la Comandante, está herida y necesita ser operada ahora mismo.

-Jackson esta aquí supervisando las salas médicas dentro de Mount Weather, te guiaré hasta donde está.

Lincoln cargó con Lexa hasta que alcanzamos nuestro destino. Jackson estaba allí, inspeccionando el material médico. Al escuchar pisadas él se dió la vuelta y nada más vernos comenzó a buscar los intrumentos necesarios.

-Ponedla en la mesa, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Le disparé, la bala fracturó una costilla, no creo que su pulmón haya sido perforado pero no sé dónde está la bala.

El silencio llenó la sala, Marcus y Jackson me miraron preocupados pero sabían que no había tiempo para preguntas.

-Necesitamos localizar la bala y extraerla para que podamos coser la herida. Necesitaré un donante, ha perdido demasiada sangre y no tenemos bolsas de sangre aquí.

-Yo lo haré, soy O negativo.

-Pero Clarke, necesito que me ayudes ...

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, doctor.

Dos soldados entraron a la sala.

-Jake, Rachel, me alegro de que esteís aquí. Vale, entonces podemos empezar tan pronto como este todo preparado.

 **Punto de vista de Lexa**

-Costia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-La pregunta debería ser, ¿qué estas TÚ haciendo aquí? No perteneces a este lugar, aún no.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Aquí? ¿Dónde es aquí? ¿Por qué te estoy viendo y te estoy hablando? Tú deberías estar ...

-Muerta, sí, ahora deja las formalidades y dame un abrazo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace un momento estaba hablando con Clarke y ahora estaba delante de una sonriente Costia. ¿Estaba yo también muerta? Tal vez esto era lo mejor, tal vez merezco la muerte, tras todas las personas que murieron por mi culpa: Costia, Anya, Gustus, esos trescientos guerreros, los inocentes de TonDC; y traicioné a Clarke y la forcé a matar...

-Oh no, Lexa, no dejaré que hagas esto, ¿culparte a ti misma? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya te estás rindiendo? Tú naciste para resistir, para liderar, fuiste entrenada para luchar, para seguir adelante y nunca rendirte. Has unido a todos los clanes, has salvado a tu gente ...

-¡No, no lo hice! He dejado y abandonado mi alianza y confié en los hombres de la montaña cuando no sabía si se mantendrían fieles a su palabra. Estábamos en una alianza con la gente de Clarke, se suponía que teníamos que ser iguales ... ¿No lo ves? Ella creyó en mi, ella creyó que yo estaría ahí para ayudarla, para protegerla a ella y a su gente, y todo lo que hice fue romper otra alma justo como hice contigo ...

-Lexa detente ahí mismo, sabes que lo que me pasó no fue tu culpa. Te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que te elegí a ti con todas las consecuencias, sabía que podría pasar pero no me arrepiento, si pudiese lo volvería a hacer.

Caí de rodillas y cubrí mi cara con mis manos mientras lloraba. Se dice que cuando lloras por algo, realmente no lloras por esa razón, si no por todas las cosas por las que no derramaste ninguna lágrima. Toda la angustia, todos estos años reprimiendo mis sentimientos explotaron en ese momento. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí.

-Te necesito Costia, te necesito desesperadamente, pero tú ya no estas aquí, no importa cuan fuerte desee que estés a mí lado, no importa si es lo único que pido, sé que nunca volverás.

Entonces Costia movió una de sus manos y la apoyó en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón.

-¿Acaso no lo ves, tonta? Estoy aquí contigo, siempre he estado a tu lado, siempre viviré a través de ti. Pero tú construiste muros que yo no pude cruzar. Cuando pensé que estabas perdida para siempre ella apareció, y trajo algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Costia levantó mi barbilla por lo que ahora la miraba a sus brillantes ojos.

-Ella te ilumina como yo hacía, te hace luchar como yo hacía, y ella te hace amar como yo hacía, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Y aunque me duela mucho no poder tenerte más, tienes que volver y ayudarla.

Ella siempre sabía que decir y que hacer para ayudarme, y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era por creer que los sentimientos solo traen debilidad. Los sentimientos te pueden causar color y hacer caer, pero también te dan la fuerza para volver a levantarte.

-Pero mi gente no lo entenderá, ellos creen que si muestro algún tipo de emoción, si no sigo nuestras reglas o tradiciones, no seré apta para guiarlos.

-Te equivocas Lexa, ellos tienen un fuerte vínculo contigo y te seguirán no importa el camino que escojas, pero no puedes sentirlo porque aún no lo has intentado. No lo olvides, no confundas la piedad con la debilidad.

-Mochof, mi amada.

Con un último abrazo, dejé ir a Costia, y después de un relámpago todo se volvió blanco.

Tan pronto como abrí mis ojos desee no haber vuelto. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido pero centré mi mente lo suficiente para saber que tenía que hacer.

-Clarke.

-¡Heda! Estás despierta. ¡Tú, ve a buscar al doctor!

Conocía esa voz. ¿Indra? Pero no me importaba Indra, ahora mismo había alguien más importante.

-Clarke, ¿dónde está Clarke?

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima, cualquier comentario es bienvenido :3**


	3. I'll be your cover

**Nuevo cap!**

 **La próxima actualización tardará un poquito ya que quiero actualizar el fanfic original y voy a estar unos días en la playa.**

 **El título esta vez viene de Madonna con Ghost Town**

* * *

Intenté levantarme, pero fui detenida por Indra, que me impidió moverme. Empecé a enojarme pero usé todo mi autocontrol cuando hablé:

-Indra... Dime dónde está Clarke y llévame donde esté.

-Lo siento Heda, pero hasta que el médico venga, no se te permite moverte. Sé que quieres justicia pero los Celestes están manteniendo a Clarke bajo custodia y nos amenazan con no asistirte si tratamos de hacerle daño a la Princesa del Pueblo Celeste. Cuando estés lo suficientemente sana, exigiremos que Clarke se enfrente a la pena de muerte por haber intentado asesinarte.

-Te equivocas Indra, no deseo ningún tipo de castigo para Clarke.

-Heda no puedes permitir esto, ella te disparó, disparó a la líder de los 12 clanes, merece morir. No puedes mostrar debilidad por una cría. Sabía desde el principio que iba a envenenar tu mente. ¡Eres su títere!

La forma en la Indra estaba hablando terminó con el autocontrol que me quedaba. Mientras hablábamos se había movido así que me puse de pie jadeando a causa del dolor y agarré a Indra por la parte superior de su armadura.

-¡No entiendes nada Indra! ¡Absolutamente nada! Traicioné a Clarke y no te atrevas a tratar de justificarlo. Así que ella estaba en su derecho de reclamar mi vida por tal deshonor. Pero luego cambió de idea y me ha salvado.

-Lo entendería si el Pueblo Celeste fuese miembro de nuestros clanes, ¡pero no son más que unos invasores, que no tienen ningún derecho sobre nosotros!

-¿Invasores? ¡Ellos son la razón por la cual Mount Weather ya no es una amenaza, son la razón por la cual los segadores pueden regresar con sus familias! Piensa en ello Indra y tal vez dejarás de ser tan cerrada de mente.

-Veo que la Comandante está despierta y llena de energía, ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el problema?

Giré la cabeza y vi a Abby y a un hombre a su lado. Abby me miraba con severidad, pero sabía muy bien leer el rostro de la gente y me di cuenta de que su mirada escondía miedo. Probablemente tenía miedo de que, como finalmente había despertado, iba a querer la vida de Clarke o la de todos ellos. Traté de dejar a un lado el dolor constante de mi pecho mientras hablaba:

-Me gustaría saber dónde está Clarke con el fin de verla. Hay muchas cosas que deben ser discutidas.

-Cosas que seguramente pueden esperar, Comandante, casi has muerto, si no fuera por Jackson aquí, que te operó en Mount Weather, y Clarke, que te dio su sangre, no estarías aquí con nosotros en este momento. Estuviste lo suficientemente estable como para llevarte al Campamento Jaha hace apenas dos días. Como uno de tus médicos, no puedo dejar que hagas esfuerzo físico durante al menos dos semanas y no debes moverte hasta dentro de dos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Clarke me dio su sangre? ¿Se va a morir?

Lexa muy bien, se supone que no deberías haber sonado tan preocupada. Estás perdiendo tu autoridad y poder cuanto más hablas así que cierra la boca.

-No Comandante -respondió Abby divertida por el tono de mi voz. Una mirada y cambió su expresión- Jackson practicó una transfusión y parte de su sangre fue transferida a tu cuerpo.

La miré y luego a Indra impactada. Pensé en cómo los hombres de la montaña utilizaban nuestra sangre también. Si el Pueblo Celeste estaba tan avanzado como la gente de Mount Weather podrían ser un poderoso aliado o un enemigo peligroso.

-Bueno, Abby del Pueblo Celeste, entiendo que seas una sanadora, pero yo soy una líder, y puedo escuchar o no tus consejos, en este momento, voy a ver a Clarke con o sin tu ayuda.

Después de algunos segundos de miradas tensas, Abby suspiró y habló:

-Echo, ¿podrías mostrarle a la Comandante como llegar hasta la habitación de Clarke?

-Por supuesto Abby, Heda por aquí.

Echo se giró e hizo una señal hacia la puerta.

Esta chica... La había visto antes, pero dónde... Después de un breve momento, me di cuenta de que ella era una de las personas que salvamos, era de la Nación del Hielo si no recordaba mal. Pero si ella era terrestre, ¿por qué estaba aquí? Y más importante, ¿por qué estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Abby Griffin?

Clarke, cierto, Clarke era la persona en la que tenía que centrarme ahora.

Recorrí pasillo tras pasillo, girando a la izquierda y la derecha y luego a la izquierda otra vez y... Uf, que poco me gustaba este lugar.

-Me alegro de que al final hayas despertado, Heda. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de expresar mi agradecimiento por salvarme.

-No es necesario agradecerme nada, era mi deber como líder de los doce clanes.

Le respondí con frialdad. No confiaba en ella, era de la Nación del Hielo. Sabía que no estaba siendo justa, pero mi confianza era algo que no daba fácilmente.

Mientras caminábamos, vi a dos personas con armas de fuego que vigilaban una puerta. Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, reconocí a uno de ellos. Bellamy. Mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia. La cara de Bellamy, por el contrario, se iluminó cuando nos vio. Bueno, no cuando nos vio, si no cuando vio a Echo. De repente todo empezó a tener sentido, Echo, probablemente, se ofreció para venir aquí con Indra para ver a Bellamy. Es probable que formaran algún tipo de vínculo cuando Bellamy entró en Mount Weather para ayudar y dicha relación había crecido con el tiempo. Asumí que Abby también había descubierto su vínculo. Mientras pensaba, Bellamy me miró y todo su cuerpo se tensó, levantó el rifle por instinto.

-Comandante, Es bueno ver que al final has despertado.

-Seguramente estarás lleno de júbilo, Bellamy del Pueblo Celeste.

Bellamy me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No estaba de humor para tratar con gente como él, raras veces hacía comentarios sarcásticos pero esta fue una de esas pocas ocasiones.

-Quiero hablar con Clarke.

-Tengo órdenes, nadie puede entrar en esta habitación sin permiso de Abby.

-No te preocupes Bellamy, Abby nos envió.

Me miró, analizándome, seguí el recorrido de sus ojos y por primera vez desde que desperté vi lo que llevaba puesto. Una simple camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Me hacían sentirme más expuesta, más vulnerable. Endurecí mi rostro con el fin de parecer más intimidante a pesar de mi ropa.

-Está bien, puedes pasar entonces.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Bellamy me agarró del hombro. Me preparé para lo peor, pero Bellamy empezó a hablar de nuevo:

-Quería darte las gracias, por proteger a Clarke, no debería haber dejado que se fuera sola. Entiendo también, que hiciste lo mejor para tu gente y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, Comandante, te lo ruego, no tomes la vida de Clarke.

Lo miré a los ojos y todo lo que vi fue simpatía y preocupación. Algo despertó en mi pecho, celos. No tenía razones para sentirme de esa manera. Clarke y yo no estábamos en una relación. Ella dijo que no estaba lista, y después de mi traición, incluso esa pequeña llama de esperanza se había extinguido. Definitivamente no estaba celosa, no podía estarlo. Dejando a un lado mis sentimientos, asentí.

\- No debes preocuparte por la vida de Clarke, no deseo que nadie la haga daño, sólo quiero hablar con ella, para ayudarla porque yo ya he estado en la misma situación en la que se encuentra ella ahora.

Ninguna palabra más fue pronunciada y finalmente entré en la habitación.

No podía creer lo que vi. La habitación estaba llena de cuadros, la pared y el suelo con pinturas. Todos ellos compuestos por colores rojizos y negros, esta habitación sólo transmitía dolor, angustia y desesperación. De pie junto a la puerta, me dolía el corazón al ver a Clarke sentada en su cama mirando a la pared.

Llegué a la cama y me senté a su lado. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de la cintura y un cuerpo se apoyó contra mi pecho. Me estremecí y un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó mis labios cuando el peso de Clarke chocó contra mi herida, pero no la aparté de mí. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien y eso involucraba ayudar Clarke con toda mi voluntad. Ella comenzó a llorar y temblar, su agarre cada vez más fuerte. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado para algo como esto. Había estado escondiendo mis sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía ayudar a Clarke a hacer frente a los suyos propios. Me sentí tan inútil...

Entonces recordé cuando Costia me dijo que mi madre había muerto en la batalla. Ella fue la primera persona que perdí, pero Costia estaba allí para salvarme. Con ese recuerdo en mente, me aclaré la garganta y le devolvió el abrazo. Después empecé a cantar:

 _-Ven y detén tu llanto_

 _Todo saldrá bien_

 _Simplemente coge mi mano_

 _Sujétala fuerte_

 _Te protegeré de todo_

 _Estaré aquí_

 _No llores_

Sentí como Clarke se relajaba un poco y levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Sus ojos llorosos finalmente se centraron en mí. Ella susurró mi nombre, pero la abracé más fuerte y continué la canción:

 _-Para alguien tan pequeño_

 _Pareces tan fuerte_

 _Mis brazos te sostendrán_

 _Te mantendrán a salvo y cálida_

 _Este vínculo entre nosotras_

 _No puede romperse_

 _Estaré aquí_

 _No llores_

Cuando terminé la canción de Costia, estábamos tumbadas en la cama de Clarke. Yo miraba al techo, mientras que Clarke estaba tumbada sobre su lado izquierdo, y sus brazos se mantenían alrededor de mi cintura.

-Cuando perdí a Costia, lo único que podía sentir era rabia, y todo lo que me movía era la sed de sangre. Terminé atrapada en una emboscada, perdí a doscientos de mis hombres y casi perdí mi vida también.

Moví mi mano a mi abdomen, donde residía mi cicatriz. Clarke siguió mi movimiento y apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mía.

-Ese fue el momento decisivo donde tuve que replantear mi vida. Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma, estaba poniendo a mi gente en peligro y todo porque quería venganza. Ni siquiera quería seguir nuestra tradición, sólo quería la cabeza de la Reina de Hielo. Entonces culpaba a los guerreros que debían haberla protegido y luego me culpé a mí por su muerte. Al final me di cuenta de que echarle la culpa a alguien no iba a traerla de vuelta; que mi rabia sólo iba a causar más dolor. Así que decidí lo mejor para mi gente, cerré mi corazón, guardé mis sentimientos en el lugar más oscuro y más profundo de mi alma. Sólo impartía justicia a siguiendo nuestras leyes, nunca siguiendo mis sentimientos.

Hice una pausa para ordenar mis pensamientos y Clarke levantó la cara de nuevo. El océano azul tratando de alcanzar el bosque verde.

-Clarke, entiendo todo lo que estás sufriendo, pero también sé que acabarás superándolo. No mañana o tras una semana o incluso después de que hayan pasado meses. Pero creo que no sólo nacemos para caer, una y otra vez, sino también para levantarnos y seguir adelante. Pensaba que estábamos solos para hacer frente a las caídas, pero gracias a ti, recordé que necesitamos personas en las que apoyarnos, Costia fue una de esas personas para mí hace tiempo. Debes encontrar a esas personas, aunque creo que ya la has encontrado. Espero que me dejes ser una de ellas algún día, cuando me haya ganado tu perdón.

-Gracias Lexa, por todo... Y lo siento por...

-Debes descansar ahora Clarke. Podemos hablar cuando hayas descansado.

Traté de levantarme, pero la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Clarke me hizo pararme.

-Por favor... No me dejes, no me dejes sola esta noche...

Dudé, debería volver a la enfermería y no debería pasar la noche en la habitación de Clarke, la gente empezaría a hablar sobre ello. Sin embargo, no importa cuántas excusas se me ocurriesen, la mirada en los ojos de Clarke las eliminó una a una.

-Como desees, Clarke del Pueblo Celeste.

Se inclinó de nuevo contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Después de algunos minutos la escuché respirar relajada. El cansancio empezó a afectarme también y después de unos minutos me quedé dormida.

* * *

 **Como aclaración, la canción que Lexa le canta a Clarke es de la canción de Tarzan "You'll be in my heart", en un principio pensé en poner la letra de la canción doblada peeero la letra de la canción en inglés me gusta mucho más por lo que la traducí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado :3**


	4. The one that got away

**Capítulo 4: The one that got away**

 **¡Por fin otro capítulo traducido!**

 **Título de Katy Perry, The one that got away.**

* * *

Me desperté cuando oí gente hablando en la distancia. Traté de moverme, pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía, debería haber escuchado los consejos de Abby... Sentí el espacio vacío donde Clarke estaba antes y me sentí perdida. Lexa mal, todo lo que estás haciendo está mal, no puedes atarte a ella de este modo, le harás daño, estás aquí sólo para ayudarla, nada más.

 _"Ella hace que ames como yo lo hice, a pesar de que no quieras admitirlo."_

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? No podía engañarme a mí misma... Me importaba Clarke Griffin. Me había enamorado de nuevo, aunque juré no volver a hacerlo. Todo debido a la pequeña rubia que estaba hablando con alguien a unos metros de mí.

-No mamá, ella no trató de hacerme daño, en realidad me ayudó. Ella está aquí en la cama...

Clarke dejó de hablar para escuchar la respuesta de su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué siquiera piensas en eso? Dios... He estado tratando de dormir durante días y anoche ha sido la primera noche que he podido dormir sin pesadillas y no hizo nada como violarme, he estado a solas con ella más de una vez y nunca ha pasado nada, no puedo averiguar cómo has llegado a esa conclusión. Estoy segura de que estará totalmente dolorida, no deberías haber dejado que se moviera ayer.

De nuevo silencio. No entendí cuando Clarke dijo violarme, las leyes se violan, no las personas… Debería preguntarle a Clarke después.

-No te preocupes, voy a comprobar sus heridas, sólo dame el equipo. Después volveremos a la enfermería, hasta luego.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, un lienzo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Pequeñas líneas cubrían la superficie, pero aun así no me permitían vislumbrar el cuadro al completo.

-Oh, estás despierta. ¿Cómo estás?

Clarke cerró la puerta y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi bienestar...

-Lo que tú digas Comandante, no tendrás problema entonces en levantarte, ¿no?

Ella sabía que yo estaba dolorida por lo que me estaba retando. Era malvada. Mi orgullo quería probar y, como siempre, seguí sus deseos. En el momento en que traté de enderezarme, lo lamenté.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes. Estúpida cosa de metal que decidió entrar en mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña podría causar tanto dolor? Estaba tan irritada que tuve el impulso de golpear algo. Respiré tratando de calmarme. Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Era una broma, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de tratar de ponerte de pie, vas a abrirte los puntos de sutura.

Dejé de moverme y la miré. La vi mirarme, indecisa, sus ojos mostrando una lucha interna.

-Necesito que... Emm... Te subas la parte superior de la camiseta para que pueda tratar tu herida.

-Oh, sí, ¿puedes... Ayudarme con ello? En realidad sí que siento un poco de dolor...

Toda esta conversación estaba siendo tan torpe. Clarke tragó y pasó a sentarse a mi lado. Despacio alcanzó mis hombros y cuidadosamente me ayudó a sentarme. Usé todo mi autocontrol para detener el gemido que trató de escapar de mis labios. Clarke se detuvo y se trasladó a la caja de metal que su madre le había dado. Cogió una jeringuilla y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Mi cara se puso pálida.

-Clarke, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? ¡Mantén esa cosa lejos de mí!

-Lexa sólo es un analgésico, por favor confía en mí...

\- Está bien, pero si algo me pasa, mi espíritu y todos los terrestres tomaremos tu vida.

Respondí mirándola fríamente. Debía permanecer como la Comandante a pesar de que la presencia de Clarke lo hacía extremadamente difícil.

-Si si gato gruñón, vamos déjame tomar tu brazo... Hecho, ¿ves? No fue tan difícil. Ahora levanta los brazos y vamos a deshacernos de la camiseta.

Me quedé quieta, mirándola. Ella parecía feliz, pero yo sabía que estaba rota, tratando de escapar, tratando de mantenerse en el presente sin pensar en el pasado. Suspiré y levanté los brazos dolorosamente, a continuación, Clarke me quitó la camiseta. Seguí sus ojos a medida que analizaron mi cuerpo. Su mano se movió a la cicatriz del abdomen, el recuerdo de la emboscada que casi hace que perdiese la vida cuando murió Costia, apoyando los dedos en ella. No pude evitar el estremecimiento que sentí a través de mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, ella apartó la mano como si estuviera tocando fuego.  
Ella tosió y se centró en mi herida en el pecho. Empezó retirar la gasa y luego tomó algunos tarros; abrió algunos de ellos y comenzó a aplicar su contenido en la herida. Cuanto más aplicaba, más me molestaba, llegué a la conclusión de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito...

\- Bueno, creo que hemos terminado con la primera lesión. Te dolerá por algún tiempo, pero eso significa que los medicamentos están haciendo su trabajo.

Reprimí una sonrisa, su manera de hablar cuando estaba en modo sanadora era tan adorable... Espera no, divertido, sí divertido.  
Ella se quedó observando mi cuerpo otra vez. ¿Qué podría estar pensando?

\- Lexa... ¿Qué edad tienes?

De inmediato, se puso las manos en la boca y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta? No quería decirlo en alto, lo siento, yo solo-

-21, Tengo 21 años.

-Oh vale... Lo siento de nuevo.

\- No necesitas disculparte, Clarke, no hay nada malo en preguntar la edad a los demás; al menos no en nuestra cultura.

-Oh, bien, lo tendré en mente. Así que vamos a continuar con el tratamiento.

Puso otra grasa y acto seguido volvió a colocarme la camiseta. Luego se movió hacía mi cabeza y aplicó algún tipo de crema en la herida. Por último, cuando iba a recoger todo, se fijó en mis nudillos.

-Wow, Debes haber golpeado a alguien muy duro...

-No fue alguien... Fue un poste.

-Y ¿Por qué golpeaste un poste, te miró mal?

-No, los postes no tienen ojos.

Clarke me miró perdida por completo.

-¿Qué? Lexa era una broma... No tienes que tomártelo literalmente...

-Hum... No le encuentro la gracia, un puesto que tiene los ojos no es divertido, es en cualquier caso, extraño.

-No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo, quiero decir, sabía que tú y tu gente eran diferentes pero esto- dijo ella sacudiendo los brazos- es increíble.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es increíble? Tus brazos están apuntando a la nada.

En ese momento pensé que había perdido a Clarke, ella comenzó a reírse mientras yo la miraba desconcertada por completo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, no puedo esperar para contarles a todos esta conversación...

Vi cómo le cambió la expresión, toda la alegría la abandonó. Este cambio de actitud debía de estar relacionado con lo ocurrido en el Monte Weather, mi curiosidad fue creciendo pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.

Entendí que la conversación había terminado, así que miré al techo mientras ella terminó de limpiar todo.

Recordé que tenía que preguntarle a Clarke acerca de esa palabra, así que puse de pie, sintiéndome mucho mejor, la medicina de la gente Celeste era algo realmente impresionante.

-Clarke, No era mi intención, pero he oído tu conversación con tu madre y me preguntaba... ¿Qué significa violarte? Por como lo has pronunciado debe ser algo malo aunque yo solo conozco los actos de violar las leyes, no quiero causarte más dolor... otra vez.

Clarke se tensó aún más, mirando cualquier parte menos a mí.

-Violar a una persona... Es forzar a esa persona a tener relaciones sexuales en contra de su voluntad.

Estaba totalmente en shock, ¡¿por qué iba a abusar de Clarke?! Debería tener algunas palabras con Abby más tarde.

-En el caso improbable de que quisiera abusar de ti, ¿lo haría en el campamento, estando lesionada y con soldados montando guardia fuera?

-¡Por supuesto que no Lexa! Por Dios, nunca pensé que tú o tu gente podríais hacer algo así a mi pueblo, pero mi madre es... Ya sabes, mi madre es mi madre, y como muchas personas del Arca, ella piensa que sois salvajes. Lo siento mucho si te ofendió.

Clarke respondió con un suspiro mientras puso su mano sobre la frente.

-Ha pasado por muchas cosas, ella está tratando de superarlo al igual que la mayoría de nosotros y está haciéndolo a su manera.

-Hablando de eso, mi principal objetivo era encontrarte y hablar sobre lo que pasó, pero sobre todo hablar acerca de nuestra Alianza, sé que la rompí el momento en que te abandoné, pero no quiero ningún conflicto entre nuestra gente. Quiero hablar de otra alianza, una alianza que me gustaría tratar de no romper esta vez. Entiendo si no estás lista todavía, y por esa razón voy a pedir a mi gente que no ataquen ni el campamento ni a tu gente. Debes saber que haré todo lo posible para asegurar que se cumpla.

-¿Incluso si te pido que te enfrentes a un juicio? ¿Seguirás lo que dicte la resolución, incluso si es pena de muerte?

Tomé aire profundamente.

-Si ese es el precio que debo pagar para reparar el daño, entonces que así sea. Pero hice lo correcto.

-¿Entonces por qué dejaste a toda aquella gente morir en TonDC Lexa? ¡Podríamos haberlos salvado!

-Porque podría haber puesto en peligro toda la misión. Por otro lado, hacer una alianza con los hombres de la montaña liberaría a mi pueblo para siempre.

-Veo entonces que la opción correcta era hacer una alianza con personas que habían estado asesinando a tu gente durante años, creer en su palabra, creer que después de matarnos no irían detrás de vosotros.

-Como la Comandante, sí, era la decisión correcta.

-No, ahí es donde reside tu error, puedes ser la Comandante, pero te aseguro que nadie, me oyes, nadie es lo suficientemente sabio y poderoso como para decidir lo que está bien y lo qué está mal. Me di cuenta de que la vida no es blanca o negra, estamos rodeados de toda una escala de grises. Cuanto más pronto te des cuenta de esto Lexa, más pronto comenzarás a pensar que se puede vivir en lugar de sobrevivir.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar, pensar en tantas opciones en mi vida, en tantas situaciones, tantas cosas que se podría haber cambiado. Negué con la cabeza, no, tengo que liderar a mi pueblo, decidiendo que está mal y que es correcto.

-Por mucho que me gustaría compartir tu punto de vista, mi creencia es opuesta a la suya; No puedo permitirme el beneficio de la duda.

-Si ni siquiera intentas comprender que quizás estés equivocada, no esperes mucho de mí Lexa, porque tal vez nunca seré capaz de perdonarte, y mucho menos hacer una nueva Alianza contigo.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, Bellamy volvió la cabeza y me miró.

-¿Quieres volver a la enfermería?

-En realidad, preferiría salir a la calle, necesito un poco de aire fresco.

-Muy bien entonces, sígueme.

A medida que empezamos a caminar, mi mente se precipitó a la noche donde todo sucedió. Cuanto más me alejaba de Clarke, más sentía que estaba perdiendo todo de nuevo...

* * *

 **Hasta que volvamos a vernos.**


	5. Turn night into day

**Capítulo 5:** **Turn night into day**

 **Título de la canción "Standing in the way of the light" de Birdy**

* * *

Después de tener una fuerte discusión con los guardias del Campamento Jaha, finalmente me dejaron salir.  
Empecé a caminar tratando de no alejarme demasiado del campamento. Mientras caminaba empecé a sentirme mareada, busque rápidamente un lugar donde sentarme. Exhalé profundamente y traté de enfocar la vista. De repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el aire a mi alrededor se sentía demasiado frío, supuse que estaba teniendo una fiebre.

-¡¿Comandante?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te ves como una mierda. Espera aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

Alguien me estaba hablando, ¿pero quién?  
Cerré los ojos para evitar que el mundo girase a mi alrededor.  
Cuando los abrí, Octavia se sentó a mi lado. Lincoln estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia de nosotras, vigilando.

-¡Lincoln abrió los ojos! Comandante, ¿puedes oírme? Nos asustaste, aunque lo más importante es, ¿qué hacías en el bosque sola? Estás herida, deberías estar descansando no aquí...

-Deja de hablar Octavia, que estás haciendo que me sienta mareada otra vez. Sólo quería un poco de aire fresco después de hablar con Clarke.

¿Por qué estaba contándole lo que había pasado? Soy la Comandante, no tengo porqué dar explicaciones a nadie. Tal vez los analgésicos eran la razón...

-Así que la charla no fue bien...

-Estábamos conversando tranquilamente hasta que mencioné la alianza, entonces ella empezó a hablar de lo que es correcto y lo incorrecto. Me dijo que la vida no es sólo blanco y negro, y yo no lo entiendo. Entonces ella me dijo, que tal vez nunca será capaz de perdonarme. Me preocupo por ella, sé que no soy la mejor persona en el mundo, pero nunca quise hacerle daño, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Supongo que no puedo soportar verla y enfrentar la realidad de que el lazo que habíamos forjado se ha rasgado.

Octavia me miró, sus ojos mostrando comprensión.

-Seamos honestos. Cuando dejaste a Clarke, ¿sientes que hiciste lo correcto? Y no empieces con el rollo de tu deber como Comandante. No me creo esa mierda.

-No sé Octavia... Cuando me fui dejando a Clarke sola, sentí que lo había perdido todo, a pesar haber salvado a mi pueblo. Sé muy bien lo difícil que es confiar en alguien... Clarke confiaba en mí y yo la he decepcionado.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que Clarke quería decir cuando dijo que no existen conceptos tales como el bien o el mal. Recordé a Gustus, pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto porque pensaba que la alianza me haría daño. Recordé cuando Clarke mató a Finn para salvarlo del sufrimiento en lugar de matarme a mí, porque pensó que era lo mejor, pero Raven en cambio pensaba que lo correcto era lo contrario.

Actuamos pensando que tomamos la decisión correcta, pero las consecuencias de esas acciones podrían ser equivocadas para otras personas. Empecé a ver esos tonos grises que Clarke había mencionado.

-Ahora entiendo, Octavia, las decisiones de la vida no son de color negro o blanco, es necesario mezclarlos, para tomar decisiones de color gris. Y debido a esto, no se puede decidir sólo con el corazón o con la razón, es necesario mezclarlos también. Es increíble el poder que tenéis.

Miré a Octavia, la sombra de una sonrisa en mi cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué poder?

-Vosotros, el pueblo celeste, tenéis el poder de destruir todas mis creencias. Me habéis enseñado más de todo lo que he aprendido durante mi vida. Estáis movidos por la confianza, por los sentimientos, desde la convicción de que vale la pena luchar por las personas en las que confiáis, incluso si esas personas os causan daño. Creéis en la redención. Creéis en las segundas oportunidades, algo que nunca jamás me había planteado tan siquiera. Se me ha enseñado a guiar a mi pueblo con sabiduría, pero que clase de comandante soy si no puedo ver mis errores y encontrar maneras de mejorar.

-Entiendo lo que Kane quiso decir cuando dijo que eras una visionaria. Quiero empezar de nuevo nuestra relación Comandante. Pensé que no merecías mi confianza, pero ahora lo veo, no actuaste con malas intenciones aunque nos causaras dolor. Quiero llegar a forjar una amistad contigo.

Ella levantó el brazo y nos dimos la mano.

-Clarke te perdonará Comandante, ella nos enseñó a creer en las segundas oportunidades, sólo tienes que darle tiempo. Ella lleva el peso de tantas decisiones en su corazón en tan poco tiempo.

-Debes ayudarla Heda, incluso si ella no quiere su ayuda, la necesita. Se ha quedado atrapada en una noche oscura y eterna y tú eres, probablemente, la única persona capaz de devolverle el amanecer.

Miré a Lincoln y asentí. Los había traicionado pero todavía creían en mí. Tal vez Clarke creería en mí otra vez con el tiempo...

-Bueno Lexa, vamos a volver a la enfermería. Por cierto, ¿cuándo sentiste el flechazo por Clarke?

La cara de Lincoln se puso pálida, mientras que Octavia me miraba totalmente divertida por su comentario.

-¿Flechazo? Clarke nunca me ha lanzado una flecha, al menos no que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué me has llamado Lexa?

Octavia se echó a reír. Lincoln por otro lado estaba sudando y se veía muy nervioso. Yo estaba confundida cuanto menos.

-Pensaba... Pensaba que Lincoln era el único que se tomaba las cosas literalmente, pero ahora veo... Que esto es una cosa terrestre.

Apenas la pude entender porque no podía dejar de reír.

-Entonces, Octavia, explícate.

Octavia dejó de reír inmediatamente. Me miró tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Pues ya sabes... Cuando conoces a alguien y entonces... Entonces ya sabes…

-No Octavia, no lo sé, por eso mismo te estoy pidiendo que lo expliques, deja de decir palabras incoherentes y habla claramente.

-Vale... Cuando se tiene un flechazo, significa que te gusta alguien, románticamente.

La miré fijamente, conmocionada. ¿Era tan fácil leerme? Esto estaba mal en tantos sentidos, si Octavia, que apenas me conocía, se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Clarke, mi propia gente tampoco tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. Niégalo, niégalo ahora.

-Sólo me preocupo por ella, no tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ella.

Le respondí en un tono estoico, el mejor que pude usar.

-Oh vamos Lexa, si irradiáis tensión sexual cada vez que Clarke y tú os juntáis.

Una mirada y Octavia replanteó sus palabras.

-Quiero decir, que la miras con ojos acaramelados, espera... No eres consciente de tus miradas, ¿verdad?

-No soy consciente porque no existen tales miradas...

-¿De verdad? Deja de mentirte a ti misma, realmente pienso que sientes algo por ella, no es imposible, yo supe que Lincoln era especial para mí el momento en que lo vi.

-La primera vez que nos vimos me golpeaste Octavia...

-¡Shh! Me refiero a después de eso... Veo que la miras de la misma manera en la que yo miro a Lincoln. Está claro que yo al principio te odiaba porque eras una pu... Mala persona pero ahora... Tan solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Ambas han sufrido mucho, pero incluso en este mundo injusto, te mereces algo mejor, mereces una segunda oportunidad. Clarke ahora está intentando echarle la culpa a alguien y sabe que está dirigiendo su rabia a la persona equivocada, pero tal vez esté culpándote porque sabe que tú aceptarás la culpa y ella se sentirá mejor.

Suspiré, era tan extraño ver a Octavia siendo tan agradable conmigo, pero de alguna manera hacía que me sintiera mejor, La gente celeste es increíblemente fiable.

-Supongo que tienes razón Octavia, pero estoy tan...- no lo digas, no termines esa frase- Asustada...

 _Perfecto_.

Esta vez Lincoln se acercó a mí y poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, empezó a hablar.

-Eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, Heda. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Porque eres capaz de superar todas tus dificultades, todos tus miedos, y tienes una habilidad inusual, paciencia. Clarke necesita eso.

Me sonrió, y yo asentí mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se abría paso por mis labios.

-¡Eh! ¡Lincoln es mío, deja de mirarlo de esa manera!

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando de vuelta al campamento.

Lincoln nos dijo que quería ir al Campamento Terrestre para ayudar a Nyko así que le dije que era bien recibido de nuevo en mi clan. Lincoln decidió salir de inmediato por lo que cuando llegamos al Campamento Jaha, fue a buscar todo lo necesario para salir de inmediato.

-Entonces, ¿quieres volver a la enfermería o quieres buscar a Clarke?

-Prefiero ir en busca de Clarke a quedarme en la enfermería, no me gusta ese lugar...

-Bueno, probablemente esté en el comedor, así que, en marcha.

Después de girar por algunos corredores, llegamos al comedor, se escuchaban voces a través de las puertas.

-Antes de entrar, supongo que ya lo sabes, pero algunas personas piensan que eres cualquier cosa menos buena, así que prepárate para algunas situaciones desagradables.

-No te preocupes Octavia, las personas cegadas por el odio hacen cosas opuestas a su personalidad, ya he estado en esa situación antes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió las puertas. Toda la sala quedó en silencio, muchos ojos se posaron en mí, creando una situación un tanto desagradable, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Algunos de ellos se levantaron y empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente, me acorralaron y empujaron Octavia lejos de mí.

-Mira quién está aquí, la única e inigualable Comandante de los 12 clanes, la misma que nos dejó a nuestra suerte, la Comandante Cobarde le pega más, ¿no creéis?

Me quedé mirando al chico en silencio, discutir cuando se sabe que no va a resolver nada, es una acción inútil.

-Jasper ya basta, la Comandante hizo lo correcto, no fue la mejor decisión para nosotros, pero sí fue la mejor para ella y su pueblo. Habrías hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido tu gente.

-Cállate Octavia, finalmente, podemos hacer frente a la comandante. Es una lástima que Clarke no te matase.

Me reí de Raven, no pude evitarlo, estaba tan harta de la gente que se esconde detrás de otros para evitar actuar por sí mismos.

-Esperaba esas palabras de ti, Raven del pueblo Celeste, y no me has decepcionado.

\- ¿Oh si? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque, si Clarke me hubiera matado, habría asumido una carga más por ti. Debe ser tan fácil vivir detrás de otras personas, personas que deciden por ti, personas que toman la culpa, el peso de todas las acciones para que tú puedas vivir sin remordimientos.

Raven y Jasper perdieron el control y arrojaron sus cuerpos en mi dirección. Abby se enfadará pero necesitaba evadirlos así que tomé una actitud defensiva. Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo mi cuerpo se rindió. Recibí una patada en el estómago y caí al suelo apoyándome sobre las rodillas.

Estaba preparada para otro golpe, cuando...

-¡Suficiente! Pensé que habíamos hablado esto y que todo estaba claro, pero supongo que debo repetirme. No os permito ponerle la mano encima a la Comandante o a su gente.

Miré hacia arriba y vi Clarke, que parecía agotada, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme. La cogí y me levanté sin aliento.

-Nos vamos, espero que os deis cuenta de que habéis actuado como bestias, pensar en ello.

Sin perder el agarre sobre mi mano, ella me guió a través del Arca hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, entramos y ella señaló la cama. Finalmente me soltó la mano y me senté. Con cuidado, me levantó la parte superior del top y comprobó si todo estaba en orden. Más tarde me colocó de nuevo el top y me miró.

-Siento que actuaran de la peor manera posible, les dije que deberían-

-Soy yo la que lo siente Clarke, yo no entendía lo que me dijiste cuando discutimos, pero después de algunas conversaciones entendí lo que querías decir. Lo siento mucho Clarke, confiabas en mí y te decepcioné cuando eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. Lo siento, porque he aprendido que debo elegir no sólo con la cabeza sino con el corazón, demasiado tarde. Y lo que más siento es que te dejé sola, te dejé hacer frente a algo demasiado grande para cualquiera, me fui, aunque conocía el dolor de sentirse sola.

Me miré las manos mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Una vez más había hecho daño a la persona que amaba y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar a Clarke, porque sabía que no podía soportar su mirada.

En lugar de palabras, todo lo que oí fue la cama cuando Clarke se sentó a mi lado y me agarró por la cintura.

-Aún queda una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien Lexa -me susurró- Esta vez encontraremos la fuerza necesaria.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue reciprocar el abrazo.


End file.
